Manja
by ookami child
Summary: manja, introvert, putus, jatuh cinta, putus lagi, kemudian jatuh cinta lagi... [GaaHina], AU, RnR, please?


_**Summary:** manja, introvert, putus, jatuh cinta, putus lagi, kemudian jatuh cinta lagi..._

**_._**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Manja © ookami^^**

**.**

_**Warning!**_ _AU, OOC, typo(s), etc. *standard applied_

**.**

**.**

_**Read n Review, please!?**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sekarang Hinata mengerti duduk persoalannya, kenapa sampai Ino sangat ngotot dan memaksanya untuk datang ke rumah gadis itu. Sejujurnya Hinata ingin tertawa tapi ditahannya, tidak tega karena melihat tampilan Ino yang memang terlihat agak berantakan. Dengan airmata yang tidak berhenti mengalir di pipinya. Yah, namanya juga anak manja yang lagi galau.

Ya. Ino sahabat kecilnya. Tetangganya. Gadis manja yang menyandang status anak tunggal keluarga Yamanaka. Terlalu terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan tidak pernah mau menerima penolakan. Tapi sangat polos dan manja.

Persoalan yang sedang dihadapi gadis manja itu sebenarnya sederhana saja menurut Hinata, dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Ino selalu merengek dan menangis di hadapan Hinata untuk menunggu solusi dan pemecahan dari mulutnya.

Dan hanya dengan modal rasa sayang terhadap sahabatnya saja lah Hinata selalu mau meladeni Ino. Dan gadis manja itu mengetahui dengan pasti kelemahan Hinata yang satu itu, jadilah dia manfaatkan dengan semaksimal mungkin, tanpa bisa ditolak oleh Hinata.

Terlalu sering menghadapi situasi seperti ini, kerap kali membuat Hinata kesal dan menyesal meskipun tidak punya pilihan lain. Ino, sahabat kecilnya ini memang menderita penyakit manja akut. Dan untuk beberapa urusan tertentu, sepertinya dia tidak cukup percaya diri untuk menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya, meskipun itu perkara yang sangat sederhana. Termasuk perkara yang satu ini.

"Yang benar saja sih, masa kau tidak kenal dia, Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Sama sekali?" Ino melotot meskipun dengan mata yang masih basah.

Hinata kembali menggeleng sambil menahan rasa gelinya melihat ekspresi Ino.

"_Bullshit_! Kalian itu satu sekolah, masa tidak kenal?"

Hinata menghela nafas. "Kenal sih kenal, tapi ya hanya sekedar kenal saja, Ino-_chan_..."

"Hei, sekolahku itu penghuninya hampir empat ratus lima puluh orang. Yang benar saja kan aku harus kenal satu persatu!? Lagipula kelas Sabaku itu memang jauh sekali dari kelasku. Dia di tingkat atas, aku di bawah. Sekarang paham, kan?"

Sekarang giliran Ino yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata mendengus dalam hati, susah payah dia menahan kalimat yang hampir saja meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengatakan kalau Sabaku Gaara –yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka- sama sekali bukan pemuda yang pernah diperhatikan olehnya. Yah, pemuda itu memang tergolong memiliki fisik diatas rata-rata di sekolahnya. Dengan rambut merah eksentrik dan lingkaran mata gelap khas anak emo. Tapi, bagi Hinata dan teman-teman gadis di kelasnya, pemuda itu tidak termasuk dalam lingkaran pemuda incaran mereka, bahkan sangat jarang masuk dalam hitungan dalam kancah pergosipan mereka.

Itu karena menurut Hinata dan teman-temannya, pemuda Sabaku itu tergolong nyentrik, introvert –pendiam dan penyendiri, dan masuk kategori suram dan gelap. Jelas saja kan, dia sepertinya sering sengaja menarik diri dari persahabatan yang intens dengan orang lain, terutama lawan jenis. Makanya pemuda itu gagal total untuk masuk dalam _list_ 'cowok incaran' bagi mereka yang jelas-jelas sangat mengidolakan pemuda-pemuda dengan tipe cerah, loyal, penyemangat, dan selalu dalam kondisi terang benderang seperti Namikaze Naruto misalnya –idola Hinata.

Dua bulan yang lalu, Hinata lumayan terkejut ketika Ino curhat padanya kalau dia sedang dekat dengan Sabaku Gaara, meskipun sebelum itu Hinata sudah mengetahui kalau mereka memang sudah dikenalkan oleh kedua orangtua mereka pada saat jamuan pesta, karena Yamaka dan Sabaku merupakan mitra bisnis.

Mereka pacaran. Tapi waktu itu Ino hanya sekedar curhat saja terkait hubungannya dengan pemuda Sabaku itu. Sama sekali tidak pernah memintanya untuk mengawasi ataupun memata-matai pacarnya itu, mengingat bahwa yang satu sekolah dengan pemuda itu adalah dirinya, bukannya Ino yang sekarang sedang menjalani pendidikan SMA-nya di sekolah putri.

Jadi, salah siapa sekarang kalau Sabaku Gaara itu tetap asing bagi Hinata meskipun ia tahu pemuda itu adalah pacar sahabat kecilnya?

"Kau keterlaluan, Hinata-_chan_! Seharusnya kau lebih mengenal Gaara. Dia itu kan pacarku!"

Lagi-lagi Hinata menghela nafas dan lebih memilih diam saja. Karena kalau dia salah bicara sedikit saja bisa-bisa membuat gadis itu menjadi semakin emosional.

"Okelah, sekarang begini saja, tolong kau cari tahu tentang gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura," Ino memelas memandang Hinata.

"Anak kelas tiga, ya?"

"Iya! Kudengar dia seniormu."

"Aku juga tidak begitu kenal dengan dia, Ino-_chan_. Yang kutahu cuma dia aktif di OSIS bersama Namikaze ketika masih kelas dua dulu."

"Maka dari itu!" kembali suara gadis manja itu meninggi. "Kau harus membantuku menyelidiki gadis sialan bernama Haruno Sakura itu!"

"Sialan? Yang kutahu dia itu cantik, lho!"

"Hinata-_chan_! Aku serius! Memangnya apa sebutan yang cocok untuk gadis perebut pacar orang!?"

"Apa persoalannya memang hanya begitu? Maksudku, apa benar gadis itu yang merebut Gaara-mu itu?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau terlalu banyak bertanya. Pokoknya kau harus membantuku. Titik!"

Yah, lagi-lagi Hinata harus mengalah. Jika si gadis manja ini sudah bersikap seperti ini, maka tidak ada pilihan selain menurutinya. Jika tidak, maka perkaranya bisa lebih runyam lagi, berkepanjangan dan bisa sangat lebih merepotkan.

"Jadi, sekarang tugasku hanya mencari tahu tentang gadis itu?"

"Menyelidikinya! Bukan hanya sekedar mencari tahu! Juga sekalian dengan Gaara..."

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Tugas kok rangkap begitu? Haruno atau Sabaku?"

"Iiishh... pokoknya kau mata-matai saja mereka berdua. Apa benar mereka seperti gosip yang kudengar?"

Hinata melirik jahil. "Kalau benar?"

Kembali mata Ino berkaca-kaca dan itu hanya semakin membuat Hinata geli melihatnya.

"Ya... ya... baiklah. Akan segera kuselidiki mereka."

"Ah, Hinata-chan..." Ino bergerak untuk memeluk Hinata erat. Dan Hinata hanya bisa menyambut pelukan itu dengan helaan nafas dan wajah geli melihat tingkah pola sahabat manjanya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Ternyata gampang saja untuk mendapati Sabaku Gaara yang sedang sendirian. Tidak perlu waktu berhari-hari dan pengamatan yang mendalam untuk mencari kesempatan. Gaara sedang duduk bersandar sendirian di bawah pohon di belakang gedung sekolah. Untuk sesaat Hinata sengaja memandangi pemuda itu dari jauh. Melihat betapa cueknya pemuda itu mengunyah roti makan siangnya dengan sebelah kaki berselonjor di tanah dan telinga bersumpal _earphone_ yang terhubung dengan ponselnya, ditambah dengan seragam sekolah yang sengaja tidak dimasukkan, terkesan seenaknya. Cuek. Tapi jelas sangat menarik perhatian.

Tapi anehnya, ini pertama kalinya Hinata jadi betah berlama-lama melihatnya seperti itu. Dan tentu saja membuatnya mengerutkan kening, dia tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi kalau ingin jam istirahatnya tidak terbuang sia-sia. Dilangkahkannya kaki menuju pemuda itu.

"Sabaku... Gaara?"

Gaara mendongakkan kepala dan melepaskan _earphone_ di telinganya, menatap Hinata sebentar lalu kembali meneruskan makannya.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata..."

"Oh tentu!" akhirnya Gaara memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Hinata. "Aku tahu siapa kau. Kau yang kalah ketika lomba membuat cerpen itu, kan? hm, cuma dapat juara harapan, ya?"

Hinata melongo dan seperti tertohok. Ini sudah jelas penghinaan! Lihat saja bagaimana tampang Sabaku itu ketika bertanya padanya. Tampang mengejek.

"Ya! Tapi cukup bisa membuat aku menjadi terkenal di sekolah ini, kan? Buktinya kau mengenalku!" ucap Hinata sebal.

Gaara menarik ujung sebelah bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil. "Lebih dari itu, Nona," sahutnya lagi sambil menyeka mulutnya yang belepotan rempah roti dengan punggung telapak tangannya. Sialan! Pikir Hinata, jelas itu terlihat menarik. Atau bisa disebut keren? Cih!

"Aku juga tahu bahwa kau itu temannya Ino, dan sekarang kau menghampiriku karena suruhan darinya."

Belum sempat Hinata berkomentar, Gaara sudah kembali meneruskan kalimatnya. "Kau ini pesuruhnya, kan?"

Seketika Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. "Kau tidak punya kosakata yang lebih baik lagi dari itu!?"

Gaara menyeringai lebih lebar. "Jangan tersinggung dulu, Hinata..."

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Kenapa? Merasa makin terkenal, ya?" Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Baru saja kau yang menyebut sendiri namamu, kan? jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu, nona Hyuuga!"

Sekali lagi Hinata terpana. Baru beberapa menit berhadapan dengan pemuda ini, jelas sekali ia menemukan banyak kejutan. Benar-benar diluar dugaannya selama ini. Pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar tak terbaca. Sekarang Hinata merasa bertemu dengan makhluk yang aneh dan asing baginya. Bahkan lebih aneh dibandingkan ayah dan kakak sepupunya yang stoic.

"Ino memang memintaku untuk memata-mataimu. Tapi maaf saja, menurutku itu konyol, aku malas kalau harus jadi detektif kalian. Makanya aku memutuskan langsung saja menemuimu..."

"Lalu?"

Aneh. Mendadak Hinata menjadi kebingungan. Setelah menemui Gaara, memangnya apa yang ingin dilakukannya selanjutnya?

"Kenapa kau mau saja mengurusi urusan pribadi temanmu sih?" kembali Gaara melanjutkan pertanyaannya pada Hinata sambil menatap gadis itu dengan intens. "Jangan-jangan urusanmu sendiri jadi terlantar."

"Ino itu sahabatku, bukan sekedar teman!" sahut Hinata.

"Ya. Lalu?"

Hinata kembali terpaku. Bingung.

"Melamun? Bingung?"

"Kau ini...!" kesal sekali rasanya ia mendengar celetukan Gaara.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik sekarang kau biarkan aku sendiri. Kau bisa menemuiku lagi nanti kalau sudah siap dan tidak bingung lagi."

Hinata menghela nafas dan berbicara lirih. "Aku hanya kasihan dengan Ino..." benar-benar kesal rasanya, tiba-tiba Hinata merasa menjadi gadis paling bodoh sedunia. Ia sudah sering berhadapan dan bergaul dengan cowok atau apapun itu yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki, bahkan di rumahnya pun isinya hampir dominan laki-laki. Ayah, kakak sepupu, kepala pelayan, tetangga, bahkan kucingnya pun jenisnya laki-laki. Tapi baru kali ini dia merasa mati kutu. Merasa kebingungan harus melakukan apa. Pemuda di hadapannya ini mampu mematahkan rasa percaya dirinya hanya dengan beberapa kalimat dan tatapan intens dari bola mata _jade_-nya.

"Aku juga merasa kasihan denganmu. Kau berniat menolong, tapi kau sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lucu, kan?"

Astaga, benar-benar sombong! Umpat Hinata dalam hati.

Gaara mengangkat sebungkus rotinya yang belum dibuka, isyarat menawarkannya pada Hinata, tapi Hinata membalasnya dengan gelengan.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dan berdiri untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata meskipun tubuh mungil gadis itu jelas bukan tandingan tubuh tingginya. Tapi daripada harus mendongak terus kan?

"Aku senang, ternyata kau tidak marah, mengingat tadi aku sudah bersikap tidak baik padamu," tiba-tiba Gaara tertawa kecil. "Itu membuktikan kau tidak manja seperti sahabatmu."

"Manja?"

"Memang begitu, kan?" Gaara mendengus sambil menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya di batang pohon. "Ino itu manjanya kelewatan, tambah lagi emosional!"

Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan Gaara sambil terus menatap _jade_ Gaara yang balik menatap _amethyst_-nya dengan intens. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Sama-sama kagum dengan bola mata masing-masing.

"Kau pasti tidak pernah tahu betapa lelahnya bertengkar terus dengannya. Betapa repotnya aku berusaha mengimbangi segala kemauannya. Lihatlah, ini baru dua bulan pacaran. Coba kau bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok dan seterusnya. Sangat melelahkan tentunya!"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya mengingat informasi yang beberapa waktu lalu dilupakannya karena terlanjur terpana dengan kepribadian Gaara. "Lalu kau berpaling pada Haruno Sakura?"

"Ah, kau pendengar yang baik. Tapi lagi-lagi kau hanya bisa membaca permukaan saja."

"Maksudmu? Pertanyaanku salah?"

"Tentang Sakura?" ucap Gaara sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Kami memang mulai dekat, tapi bukan berarti sudah pacaran, dia teman sekelasku. Setidaknya Sakura tidak semanja Ino. Tepatnya... lebih gampang mengatasi gadis itu dibandingkan Ino."

"Mengatasi? Memangnya menurutmu seorang gadis itu adalah masalah jadi kau harus menggunakan kata 'mengatasi'?" kembali Hinata kesal mendengar kalimat seenaknya yang diucapkan Gaara.

"Maunya sih tidak," kembali Gaara mendengus dan melanjutkan bicaranya dengan tangkas. "Tapi kenyataannya... seringkali menjadi masalah. Memangnya kau mau, pacaran tapi mendapat masalah terus-menerus?"

Tanpa sadar Hinata hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Makanya! Sudah kekatakan pada Ino, untuk apa hubungan ini dilanjutkan kalau kenyataannya bertengkar terus."

"Jadi ini karena Ino? Dia yang selalu menjadi penyebabnya?"

"Kau yang lebih mengerti sahabatmu itu, kan? Dan..." kembali Gaara menyeringai tipis, "kau belum tahu apa-apa tentangku. Jadi, pikirkan sendiri!"

"Sok diplomatis!" gerutu Hinata pelan tapi tetap bisa didengar oleh telinga Gaara.

Gaara hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Terserah," sahutnya lagi.

"Tapi Haruno Sakura?" ucap Hinata pantang menyerah.

"Apakah Ino tidak bilang kalau aku mulai dekat dengan Sakura setelah kami putus?"

"Kalian sudah putus?" Hinata melotot kaget.

"Tentu. Aku sudah bilang pada Ino, tidak mungkin lagi bagi kami untuk meneruskan hubungan yang tidak akan pernah baik itu."

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Inilah perkaranya. Ternyata ia telah salah membaca persoalannya. Tapi kenapa Ino tidak mengatakannya?

"Jadi, menurutmu aku salah dimana?" ucap Gaara sambil terus memperhatikan helaian rambut Hinata yang bergerak lembut karena tertiup semilir angin. Indah, pikirnya.

"Ino tidak bilang kalau kalian sudah putus," kata Hinata dengan lesu dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Ino hanya bilang, kau sudah tidak setia, kau punya selingkuhan, dan Haruno itu..."

"_Baka!_" dengan kesal Gaara memotong ucapan Hinata. "Lagipula siapa yang bilang kalau aku sudah bersama dengan Sakura?"

Hinata hanya menatap Gaara dengan mata berkedip-kedip bingung.

"Terkejut?"

"Kau... jujur, kan?" dengan ragu Hinata bertanya.

"Kau belum mengenalku," ucap Gaara sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil terus menatap Hinata.

"Ya. Dan jujur saja, sampai detik ini aku masih bingung..."

Kembali Gaara menyeringai. "Padahal aku sudah tidak bingung lagi tentangmu, Hyuuga."

Hinata kembali menatap lurus ke mata _jade _Gaara.

Gaara membalasnya dengan bergerak melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata. "Aku sekarang tahu, kau bukan gadis yang manja. Bukan juga gadis yang mudah menyerah. Seandainya kau seperti Ino, pasti kau sudah pergi sejak tadi."

"Aku memang bukan Ino," sahut Hinata sambil berusaha menutupi rona wajahnya karena terpana dengan kemampuan Gaara membaca karakter dirinya.

"Ya. Aku yakin itu."

"Ya sudahlah..."

"Apanya yang sudahlah?" Gaara menatap Hinata geli sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Jujur saja, Sabaku. Aku... tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi padamu."

"Gugup, ya?"

Hinata tercekat. "A-apa...? Tidak begitu," Hinata mengatasi gugupnya dengan menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyelipkan helaian rambutnya di telinga, yang tanpa dia sadari itu hanya semakin membuat Gaara tertarik untuk semakin mendekat padanya, terlihat anggun, pikir Gaara.

"Tapi... mungkin sebaiknya aku mendesak Ino untuk menjelaskan semuanya nanti padaku."

"Apa itu perlu? Menurutku urusanku dengan Ino sudah selesai," sahut Gaara sambil menggerakkan kakinya selangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Tapi aku kasihan melihatnya seperti sekarang, dia menangis datang padaku," ucap Hinata sambil menggerakkan kakinya juga, mundur selangkah menjauhi Gaara. Sialan, dia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Apa maunya sih pemuda ini terus mendekatinya?

"Nanti dia juga akan baikan lagi. Biasa saja kan. Jatuh cinta. Putus. Jatuh cinta lagi. Kemudian putus lagi..."

"Hah...?" Hinata tercengang, bingung antara sibuk menjauhi sosok Gaara yang sedari tadi berusaha mendekatinya atau menanggapi ucapan Gaara barusan yang terkesan sangat santai dan seenaknya.

"Lalu, memangnya harus bagaimana lagi? Apa perlu aku menangis juga karena perpisahan kami? Ino, sahabatmu itu yang kelewatan. Manjanya berlebihan."

"Coba lihat, masalah sepele begini saja sampai harus melibatkanmu?" ucap Gaara sambil mengerutkan alis imaginernya. "Kau sendiri juga aneh, Hyuuga. Untuk apa kau melibatkan diri dalam masalah tidak penting seperti ini?" lanjutnya sambil terus bergerak selangkah lagi mendekati Hinata. Gaara sangat penasaran dengan helaian rambut Hinata, tampak sangat indah dan tanpa sadar membuatnya sangat ingin menyentuhnya.

Belum sempat Hinata merespon dengan melangkah mundur, tiba-tiba suara bel masuk memutuskan percakapan mereka.

"Mungkin lain kali saja kita sambung lagi, Sabaku. Tentunya setelah aku mendapatkan penjelasan dari Ino," Hinata segera berbalik dan bergegas menjauhi Gaara.

Tapi...

Tiba-tiba Hinata tercekat. Lengannya dicekal erat oleh Gaara. Pemuda itu mendekat dan menarik tubuh Hinata agar kembali menghadap tubuhnya. Kemudian menatap gadis itu tepat di bola mata _amethyst_-nya sambil berbisik lirih. "Ya... kita harus bertemu lagi, Hyuuga Hinata..."

Seketika jantung Hinata berdebar keras. Dapat diciumnya aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh Gaara karena jarak tubuh mereka yang sangat dekat. Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata sambil berusaha membaui helaian indigonya.

"Kau tahu, tidak? Aku mendadak menyesal, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja mengenalmu. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kita saling mengenal..." ucap Gaara lirih sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma lavender dari helaian rambut gadis itu.

Hinata tertegun.

"Andai saja mengenalmu dari dulu. Mungkin sekarang kau sudah jadi milikku, Hyuuga!"

Dengan sigap Hinata menarik lengannya dari cekalan Gaara dan secepatnya berlari meninggalkan pemuda yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca. Hinata terus berlari tanpa peduli dengan Gaara, ia tidak ingin pemuda itu tahu betapa merahnya sekarang wajahnya. Hinata tidak ingin Gaara tahu betapa berdebarnya sekarang jantungnya. Pemuda itu tidak boleh tahu.

Tidak boleh.

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/n:**

_Saya tau ini boring, klise dan gaje. Terlalu menjamur fanfict dengan tema seperti ini. Bahkan judul dan summary mungkin gak sesuai dengan isi cerita. Tapi yah... setelah mendengar curhat seseorang, tiba-tiba langsung kepengen dijadiin fanfict. Jadilah begini, meskipun mungkin ngebosenin, tapi semoga reader terhibur^^_

_**SO, MIND TO REVIEW, PLEASE...!?**_** ***_**puppy eyes**_


End file.
